Farewell
by Feux follet
Summary: Os. Pétunia a rejeté toute sa vie durant sa soeur et la communauté magique. Mais à la mort de Lily, qui peut croire qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu tout effacer, et la ramener à la vie ? Le temps des adieux est arrivé pour Pétunia, quoi doit laisser sa petite soeur partir sans avoir eut le temps de se réconcilier avec elle.


**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Goodbye little girl_

Pétunia veillait, ce soir-là. C'était Halloween, une soirée qu'elle détestait particulièrement. La plupart des gens de son entourage s'accordaient à penser qu'elle n'aimait pas ces légendes qu'elle refusait d'écouter, ou qu'elle n'avait simplement pas envie de participer à une fête qui prenait de plus en plus une valeur commerciale. Mais Pétunia avait d'autres raisons qui la poussait à abhorrer cette célébration. Sa propre soeur était une sorcière, et la jeune femme avait passé sa vie à lui reprocher cette "anomalie". Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la situation de Lily, Pétunia avait déclarer détester la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Pourtant, ce soir-là, sa soeur lui manquait. Plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'elle avait partagé sa joie avec Vernon de voir des lanterne fleuries pour Halloween, en passant devant une devanture, ce dernier avait hocher distraitement la tête. La jeune femme repensait à son enfance, où elle et Lily se coiffaient de couronnes de fleurs. Toutes deux avaient été nommées selon des plantes, et partageaient alors une véritable passion pour l'herbologie.

Soudain, un éclat sonore la fit tressaillir. Les voisins, pensa-t-elle avant de se lever pour aller se coucher. Elle éteignit la lampe et gravit les escaliers, sans se douter qu'à sa porte on venait de déposer le corps endormi de son neveu, orphelin depuis quelques heures. Pétunia se pelotona dans les draps. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Mais le sommeil la gagna et finalement elle tomba endormie sur son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Des pleurs d'enfants se faisaient entendre. Sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas éveille Vernon, elle alla voir s'il s'agissait de Dudley. Mais ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Les pleurs répétés tintaient dans ses oreilles. Elle finit par descendre et ouvrir la porte d'entrée, là où les pleurs devenaient plus audibles. Un haut le coeur se saisit d'elle en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Elle reconnaissait son neveu, qu'elle avait vu une ou deux fois. Son visage, tendu par les pleurs de l'enfant, était entaillé d'une large cicatrice.

Ce fut comme si une poigne de fer s'abattait sur la jeune femme. Elle comprenait, sans même lire la lettre posée contre le couffin de l'enfant, de quoi il s'agissait. Soulevant le jeune garçon dans ses bras, elle le ramena à l'intérieur, le berçant pour le calmer. Elle lui prépara un biberon, qui eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer. Puis, le gardant contre elle pour le réchauffer, elle lut la lettre.

Elle avait beau clamer haut et fort que sa soeur pouvait mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait, mourir ou bon lui semblait, les mots laissés par le directeur de Poudlard la firent sangloter. Elle redevenait en un instant cette petite fille, admirative des prouesses de sa jeune soeur, mais prête à la défendre. Dans son enfance, Lily avait été fragilisée par le harcèlement des autres élèves. C'était elle, Pétunia, qui l'avait consolée et défendue de nombreuses fois. Elle avait toujours conservé cet instinct protecteur envers cette cadette si délicate et fragile. Mais Pétunia avait repoussé sa soeur, Lily avait montré que sa fragilité s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle suivait ses cours à Poudlard, et reprenait confiance en elle. Pétunia fut secouée de violents sanglots. Comment avait-elle pu rejeter Lily pendant tant d'années ?

Vernon ne fut pas ravi d'apprendre l'arrivée de l'orphelin sous son toît, pas plus qu'il ne le fut d'apprendre que Pétunia avait l'intention d'aller aux funérailles de Lily et James.

_ Tu le disais toi-même, tu ne voulais plus la voir. T'en voilà débarrassée à présent, déclara-t-il lorsque sa femme lui en parla

Mais Tunie résista tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, prenant le landeau qu'elle avait acheté pour Harry, elle y plaça son neveu et se rendit à Godric's Hollow. Les funérailles avaient été prisent en charge par un ami du couple, qui ne pouvait être présent, ce qui avait réjouit Vernon lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il n'aurait pas à payer. Une foule se massait sur le parvis de l'église. La plupart des gens présent portaient des capes sombres, et beaucoup avaient les yeux rougis. Malgré une nouvelle qu'ils avaient appris entre temps, à savoir la supposée disparition de Voldemort, ils ne pouvaient contenir leur émotion. Lily et James avaient été des sorciers extrêmement brillants, et leur histoire deviendrait bientôt une légende. Pétunia se sentait seule, et peu à sa place lorsqu'elle arriva. Un sorcier portant une longue barbe blanche l'observa un moment au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle :

_ Vous devez être Pétunia Dursley ?

La jeune femme se raidit. Puis elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle conservait une certaine défiance à l'égard de la communauté magique, qu'elle ne pouvait pas réprouver, malgré sa volonté d'essayer.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre soeur, comme je vous l'ai dis dans la lettre, poursuivit Dumbledore. Sachez qu'elle n'est pas morte pour rien

_ C'était ma soeur, sanglota Pétunia

Elle s'effondra subitement. Les larmes qu'elle contenait chez elle, notamment pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Vernon, coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Lily était trop jeune pour mourir, qu'importe comment ou pourquoi, elle était trop jeune. Elle aurait dû vivre longtemps, connaître les joies de la vie, grandir et vieillir sereinement dans un monde qui l'acceptait. Au lieu de ça, Pétunia avait le sentiment que son rejet avait contribué à sa mort.

_ Qui est-ce ? Chuchota une sorcière brune, non loin d'elle

_ La soeur de Lily, répondit une jeune femme qui s'approcha de Pétunia. Bonjour, lui dit-elle avec douceur, vous devez vous souvenir de moi, je suis Mary, une amie de ..

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Mary avait été plus qu'une amie pour Lily, elle avait remplacé, en quelque sorte, Pétunia. Les deux sorcières avaient partagé le même dortoir, les mêmes cours, les mêmes passions. Elles avaient été là l'une pour l'autre, et se dire qu'en une nuit elle avait perdu son compagnon, envoyé à Azkaban, et ses meilleurs amis, tout cela était très dure pour Mary. cependant, elle éprouvait une immense compassion pour Pétunia, en voyant les larmes rouler sur les joues de cette dernière.

_ Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir, sanglota Pétunia en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle croyait sûrement que sa soeur la détestait et ..

_ Non, bien sûr que non, s'exclama Mary en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle savait que vous l'aimiez. Elle espérait qu'un jour, vous trouveriez toutes les deux le courage de surmonter vos disputes passées pour redevenir de vraies soeurs. Elle ne vous en voulait pas, elle comprenait, ajouta-t-elle, repensant à un soir où Lily et elle en avaient discuté.

Elle entendait de nouveau la douce voix de Lily, lui faisant promettre près du berceau de son filleul que, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose avant cette réconciliation, et qu'elle-même ne pouvait la mener à bien, Mary devait transmettre cette volonté à sa soeur.

Pétunia hocha la tête. Elle se doutait de la vie dure et sans pitié qu'allait connaître Harry durant les prochaines années, et elle savait qu'elle-même ne serait pas innocente. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle aimait de tout son coeur l'enfant de sa soeur, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily. C'était comme un remède et un poison en même temps. Ces yeux étaient pour elle ceux de Lily, et ils lui jetaient des regards désespérés, attisant plus cruellement sa culpabilité.

Lorsque le cercueil de Lily fut recouvert, il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une ombre solitaire, dans le froid glacial de novembre. L'ombre d'une soeur qui, après tant d'années, sanglotait à genoux sur les tombes. Une soeur qui demandait pardon à la mémoire de sa soeur trop tôt disparue. Une soeur qui demandait pardon pour Harry. Une soeur qui ne souhaitait que remonter le temps pour serrer dans ses bras celle qu'elle avait repoussé.

Elle finit par se relever, transie par le froid. Au moment de ramener Harry à la maison, elle murmura :

_ Adieu ma chérie. Sois heureuse ...

* * *

 **Et voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en penser. Au début, je détestais Pétunia et je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu faire subir tout ça à Lily puis à Harry. Mais au fil du temps, je me demande comment elle a pu vivre avec cette douleur chaque jour. Et je pense que, malgré tout, elle aimait Lily de tout son coeur, tout comme Harry. Il y a des gens qui savent parler, mais ne savent pas quoi dire. Il y a aussi ceux qui ne savent pas comment s'exprimer, mais dont le coeur est lourd à force de se taire. Je pense que Tunie faisait partie de ceux-là**


End file.
